Is it Fate? or Our Parents Plan?
by Cirrusstratus
Summary: Since they were born their life already controlled by their parents. Their parents said that they were always cute and sweet when they were together. But who knows that actually Gray and Lucy always fighting whenever they were met. And the most shocking news for Gray and Lucy were their parents tried to match making them. Read n Review Please :D [chapter 4 updated ]
1. Chapter 1 : I hate Gray Fullbuster

_**finally i am back with a new story! though, i am still mourning because of i got very bad score in calculus. But, whatever! hahaha and finally i got my chance to write another story of Gray and Lucy. Hope you like it guys! :D Btw, i am sorry if there are so many grammatical error because english is not my native language. **_

**Chapter 1 : I hate Gray Fullbuster**

Before this ruckus happened, she lived in a very peaceful life. Happily lived with her family with only her mom, her dad, and her maids. But now, because of the silly agreement that made of by her family and his family just made her life in hell. She didn't know why, from all of the family around this big world why her family should have a close relationship with his family? Well, it wasn't like she hates being around with his family but, she only hates him. Someone with raven hair, navy blue eyes, and has stripping habit. Yes, she really hates him, someone with the name Gray Fullbuster.

Why with all of the men around the world, she should get trapped with this boy? Ever since she was born in this world. Well, all of those cliché stories started when the Heartfilia young couple met with the Fullbuster young couple. It seems both of the future father and mother have known each other for a long time enough.

"Ah Layla-chan congratulation on your pregnancy that have been in 7 months. It seems that our child will get a friend on the same year," said a raven haired woman happily and stroking the big stomach of her.

"Whoa, really? But it seems that, you are the first to go in delivery than me. Remember, you are already on your 9 months."

"Yeah you were right Layla. By the way, is it a girl or a boy?" asked Ur Fullbuster with a smile and happiness written all over her face.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, I'll get a girl Ur-chan!, then how about you?"

"Whoah how sweet, it seems that we could be a family in the future, because mine is a boy. It will be sweet if we could match-making our children into husband and wife in the future," replied Ur in the joyfulness in her heart. Hearing those words came out from her best friend, Layla also nodded in agreement. She thought that it would be a great plan and also sweet seeing their child grown up, then married and then lived happily ever after.

But, what was happening right now isn't as smooth as their plan. Since they were born, they just couldn't get along well like a cat and a mouse. When their parents had a plan to do gathering, they always bring their child, in order to make them close. But, how many their parent do a meeting and bring their children, things never go better for them. Gray and Lucy. Two people with different gender, different color of their hair, and also different personality. Gray a teaser, a prankster, and a troublemaker kid met with Lucy a cute girl, a nice girl, a silent typed girl, a crybaby but sometime emotionless.

"Hey Luce, come here! I have something good to show!" the little kid with raven hair shouted from the living room, in order to make the little blonde girl to come. When our cute little blonde girl came to him it seems that she doesn't want to but, her parent that is Layla and Jude Heartfilia made her to come to him.

"What?" she pouted so cutely while coming towards him.

"Sit here, and here," he said while patting the vacant space beside him and then gave her a can of soda. He gave the soda to her without averting his gaze from the console game that he played. After Gray sure that Lucy took the soda he smirked and started to counting. 1…2…3…4…5. SPLASH! The soda in the can comes out right in the Lucy face.

"Hahahaha! Look your face is priceless! You are so easy to be trapped luce!" Gray laughed full of pride in himself. But, the little girl didn't give any reaction to the boy and it was out of Gray's expectation. He thought that she would cry right away after he give her the soda, but instead of cry she just keep quiet and when she turned her head to face him he saw those emotionless face of her again. Then Lucy stood up and threw Gray with a soda can that was given to her.

"I hate you, Baka-Gray!" He hit Gray right in the head and it successfully made Gray cringed in pain and he rubbed his head where he got hit by can she threw. After a few second she run away from Gray, his ears could hear that she cried calling her mom and dad, which made him laughing so hard.

"HUWAAAAAH! MOMY! DADDY! GRAY IS A MEANIE! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH HIM!"

Not only that he made Lucy in trouble. There was in time where they were in the elementary, he spread a rumor that Lucy is a very bad girl, with bad attitude and also she was part of violent gangster. Because of that when they were in the elementary it was very hard for her to get friends. Whenever she was on a very good relationship with someone, Gray always came and ruined the moment. At first she was okay with that kind of things, but as time goes by she cannot stand his attitude. As always she tried to endure the pain of being bullied by Gray and put her poker face, she came to him with her emotionless face. Her hands were in front of her chest, and her eyebrows were linked. "What do you want from me? Do you got any problem with me?" she said it coldly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he said innocently.

"Don't act like you are a dumbass! I knew that you are the one who spread a bad rumor about me!"

"Whaaat?! I really didn't know what you mean!" he stood up and yelled at Lucy that still wearing her poker face, tried to press her tears so that won't falling down.

"Just admit that already Gray! I knew it with my own eyes and ears, you are the one who started it," said a pink haired boy standing beside me. That was Natsu, he was one of Lucy friend in the elementary. While the other people in this school tried to avoiding her because of the bad rumor Gray started, he wasn't. And he was the only person that came to Lucy when she was cried alone in the corner of library.

"Tch fine! I am the one who spread those rumor so that no one will come to you, are you satisfied?!" Then she slapped Gray with her tiny hands, but I am sure it was really hurt enough to make people cringed in pain. "You are really pathetic Gray!" then Lucy just left her, he didn't know that actually behind those mask that she wears she hurt, but she never wanted to show him her weak side. When she was out of the classroom, Natsu was running behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder in order to comfort her.

The only one who understand how she felt only him, and he was the only one who knew that she was in pain under her mask. "You can cry now, if it makes you better."

Actually she didn't understand why god always been so cruel with her. Well, she didn't blame the god for this happening, but she will blame her parents and his parents for setting this up. They should realize that their children cannot be together. Why they always thought that their children were so cute if they are together? In Lucy's mind, she always thinks that their parents was mean, they were bad and evil. They didn't even understand her feeling.

Somehow Lucy didn't want to lose to Gray either, there was some time when Lucy got her pranks to Gray. It was when they were in the High School. They didn't know why fates always bring them together. Or it wasn't fate that actually made them together, but their parents are.

This time Lucy pranks didn't go smooth as Gray pranks on her. Actually she wanted to make him suffer and be punished by the headmaster. But, her plan just didn't go smoothly as she was planned. Not only had him that got punished by headmaster but her also dragged in her problem. "Look! If it wasn't you who put the glue on my chair we won't be in here ready to be lectured and get a punishment!" Gray speaks in annoyed tone and took the blame all on Lucy.

"What? Don't blame me! It supposed to be you who sit on that chair not the teacher!" Lucy tried her best to defend herself with her emotionless face as usual.

"What?! So you wanted me to get trapped by that super glue, how mean of you!"

"Tch, you are the main reason why I did this to you Gray! I wanted to take my revenge on you! Did you think that it was only you who can do that? I also could make you suffer Gray Fullbuster!" Lucy said in annoyance toward Gray. She just couldn't take it anymore, with all of Gray attitude towards her. Maybe Gray thought that Lucy who has an angelic face cannot do prank or even made revenge towards him. Well it was all wrong guessing of him. Maybe from today onwards, Gray will be more careful when there was Lucy around.

"Kids! Can you stop arguing! Geez, why it always both of you who made ruckus in this school? Don't you get bored always get a punishment?" said the angered headmaster. But, whenever the headmaster angry it didn't make them be afraid of him. Instead of, made them giggling. Well, everyone will get laughed when you see a tiny man with mustache and his very big clothes that really didn't fit enough with his tiny body. Moreover, in order to make them afraid, he climbed the table and yelled at them.

"What are you laughing about? Huh?!" he increased his voice into one octaf. But, it didn't change the situation that what he did was so funny to them.

"No…it just…it just that, you are so cute when you are angry!" Gray explained to him between his laughs. Hearing, his student called him cute Makarov, the headmaster got blushed and he sighed. "Oh what?! You called me cute? Really?"

"Oh my, here we go again." Lucy shaking her head back and forth in defeat. Makarov, the tiny cute headmaster jumped down from the table and clearing his throat, in order to regain his charisma. "Ahem…up where we talked about?"

"Ah yes, we will talk about your punishment and your troublesome act. Well, I didn't know why it was always you two to make a trouble in this school. But, it was very unfortunate since both of you are the smartest and brilliant people in this school. You know, the brilliant and the smart people will be a good or the best one when they are supported by their good manners." Lucy and Gray just keeping their silence let the headmaster lecturing them.

"But, since you were always making trouble in this school I also cannot keeping silent and didn't do anything for you. After school you should stay late and help the librarian to sort the book and also clean the library. Don't come back home before you finish your job!"

And now, here they were. Firstly, silence was surrounded around them until Lucy break the silence by putting the book on the table coarsely. She also sighed and started to complain, "Look! Whose fault is this? It supposed to be you only who cleaning the library, not me!"

Hearing those words came from Lucy he twitched his eyebrows and stopped doing his activity cleaning every rack from dust with dustbin. "What?! Why me? You are the one who made the prank! Not me remember?"

"Yeah, I am the one who made the prank, so that you are the one to be arrested by the teacher! And hey! Help me to put the book! Why from the start you just cleaning the racks that didn't even have a dust on it!" Lucy stomped her feet and throw him with a very thick book and that successfully made Gray rubbing his butt that was in pain. From the reaction of Gray it seems that he didn't like what Lucy did with him. Usually, it was him who takes a control of situation, but here, it was her turn.

Because of he didn't want to get another throwing book from the blonde he followed what the blonde want and let the dustbin on the floor. When he was carrying a stack of book in his hand he didn't conscious with his surrounding until he didn't realize that he nudging the ladder that still used by Lucy to put the book on the top shelf.

"Whoo..whoaa, what the hell are you doin' Gray!" Gray tripped his legs and made the ladder become unstable. Then a loud thud was heard. Lucy didn't feel any pain on her body instead of she felt a warmness of someone skin. A second later, she heard a groan that she believes it as Grays's. When both of them opened their eyes, they were shocked with the situation that befell them. Lucy was on top of a shirtless Gray. Wait a minute? Since when Gray lost his shirt?

They were stayed in that pose until awkwardness surrounding them. Lucy tried to lift her body and sit on the ground while hiding her blushing face. It seems that not only Lucy who got blushed this time, but Gray also. Before silence and awkwardness pervades the major concern for the umpteenth time. Lucy speaks in protest, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'! BAKA-GRAY! ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE ME! AND WHAT THE HELL WITH YOU WEARING NO SHIRT!" she yelled at him furiously.

Gray looked dumbfounded when he realizes that there wasn't a shirt on his body. Moreover, he realized what had happened before. The redness started to consume his face, well now both of their face really looked like boiled crap. "CRAP!? When did that happen? And listen this Miss. Heartfilia firstly, it was totally an accident! And secondly, that was an accident! And lastly, that was an accident also! I didn't know that there was a ladder and moreover, I didn't know that you were on that ladder!" Gray also yelled at Lucy still had a blush on his cheeks. After saying the explanation, Gray stood up and tried to search where did he left his cloths and picked it.

"Tch, I still H.A.T.E. you Gray Fullbuster! Just finished it already so that we could go home!" she stood up while folding her arm in front of her chest.

"Fine!"

Unfortunately, fate brought them back in the university. Or actually it was their parents plan? Well who knows, the last thing they knew was that this families were reunited again after high school graduation in the Fairy Tail University. That was right after the re-registration, exactly when both of them were walking around the campus they bumped each other.

"Whoaaah Fullbuster! Heartfilia!" They said in unison before stood up and rubbing their butt.

"What are you doing in here you pervert!" Lucy yelled in protest.

"Of course I will study in this university! Oh my god, don't say that you also got accepted in here. I seem to be living like in hell!" he sighed.

"Wait what?! Hell days? It supposed to be me who said that! Remembering that you are the one who always play pranks on me! You damn pervert! And wear back your clothes!" she pointed the now shirtless Gray while he was looked surprised and put back his clothes on his.

"Whoooah! You are on the Earth Science Department! Thanks god! Now it was the first time in history we won't be together!" she laughed happily like she just won a very big prize. Before a war could explode between both of them, both of their mother just came in time. Ur who came as the same direction as Gray smiled to Layla who came as the same direction as Lucy. "Oh my, it seems that destiny always put our child together." Ur smiled full of joy.

Hearing those words came out from his mother Gray were silent in shock. On the inside he said to himself, _'yeah your evil destiny that you made with father and her parents!'_ Although both of them now had been keeping silent but they still wanted to explode and uttering their annoyed feelings toward each other. Especially Lucy, now the inner her said to herself, _'oh great! Now your plan comes true! And I am gonna die in hell!'_

"Yeah, and I couldn't believe it now they were on the same college though they are not in the same courses. But it will be sweet if later in the future, we could made them one as family," said Lucy's mom with happiness in her voice. Lucy and Gray become shock after hearing those words. Well, the surprised expression on their face just can be guessed so clearly. With Gray and Lucy's eyes got wide.

2 weeks had passed since their first encounter at the re-registration of the university. And a very bad luck seems on Lucy side now. Well unfortunately, there were 4 major that she takes were same as him. The most hated person in Lucy's life. 2 weeks had passed and she could tell that she was living like in hell. Why? Because every time when they were on the same class there will be a moment where Gray always made Lucy annoyed or vice versa.

There was also a moment where Gray made Lucy annoyed that he always catching the lecturer attention by his mighty genius act like he knows everything and as a reward he got praised by the lecturer. In this case we could admit that both of them were very genius and very brilliant not only in academic but also in non-academic category so that, both of them were tried their best in order to beat with one another.

But, there was also a time when all of sudden Gray got annoyed because of Lucy's popularity among men in Fairy Tail University. Somehow, it just made Gray annoyed or was it jealously? There was also a time when there was a certain brown haired boy named Loke with blue glasses was flirting on her asking her out on a date. For god sake! Date! For Lucy it was her first date with someone around her age. Because whenever she was on a close relationship with someone Gray will always be the one who ruined it. It was like he was acting like a god of Romance Destruction that always breaks Lucy's romance moment with somebody.

And there she was standing in front of him with an annoyed face and of course emotionless. Actually, she was best at hiding her weak side whenever it comes to this matter. But somehow, as time goes by the poker face she wears didn't as strong as the poker face she wears when she was still in high school.

She slapped Gray right in his right cheek and it left a hand marks on there. Somehow, when he turned her head to hers he started to see pain and sadness covering her face. _How unusual,_ that was what Gray thought.

"I really H.A.T.E. you Gray Fullbuster! I could tolerate if you always got your pranks on me but not this time…..you've ruined my date! You've ruined everything that could be on my future life! I HATE YOU!" this time she let her weak side comes out although no tears were fell from her beautiful eyes. Every eyes in the class now looking at them, it was not the first thing in their life seeing the Fullbuster and the Heartfilia made a quarrel like a lovers but, surely they could tell that it was a very big problem until Lucy slapped Gray face.

After Lucy left him in the class, he threw himself on the chair and let out a long sigh. Firstly, he didn't believe for what he saw, it was the first time in his life since he knew her, he saw those pain, hurt, and sadness expression of her. It was really out of his imagination, he thought that she will came to him, yelled at him and angry at him with her emotionless expression. But, this time it wasn't and somehow it made something in Gray's chest felt pain.

Now here she is, sitting alone on the rooftop of Science Department her Department until someone no, not someone but 2 people were came to her and sit beside her. That was a pink haired boy and a blue haired girl, it was Natsu and Levy. She could feel something was touching her shoulder when she opened her eyes and lifted her face she saw the best friend of her came. Without any hesitation she hugged them and let out her cry.

"Sorry that I made your clothes wet because of my tears." Lucy pulled out herself from their hug then wiped her tears.

"We heard what had happened from Erza, you can cry all you want if it makes you better Lu-chan!" she said while pit patting Lucy back.

"Geez! That bastard, he dare to make our precious Lucy cry! I will make him cry in pain after this!" said Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Nat…natsu calm down! We can did that later, we should comfort Lu-chan now!" said Levy.

"Ah yeah you were right," the stood up and raged Natsu now calmed and he just sit beside Lucy while pit patting her back just like what Levy did to her.

At least she felt happy because she still have someone dear to her and always be there when Lucy needed them the most. But, on the other side Lucy also afraid if she will lose her friends because of Gray. She just didn't know what that man was thinking. From the very beginning he always ruins her relationship with someone, it just like Gray didn't want Lucy to have any friends than him. Was it her mind or what that imagining Gray only wanted to monopolize her for himself.

"I just didn't know what was that idiot thinking? I mean it was my first date as long as I lived 19 years in this world yet, he ruined it. Moreover, he also ever did that cruel things to me, even in the high or middle school I didn't have many friends because of him. I just didn't know what his motive was but, it seems that he was happy seeing me alone for the rest of my life."

After hearing those explanation from Lucy it seems something bright and light appeared on Levy's head. Then she turned around towards Natsu, "Natsu, did you think what I am thinking?"

"Thinking what?" he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it seems that Gray has feeling for you Lucy!" conclude Levy that made Lucy jumped in shock plus a pink color was covering both of her cheeks.

"What?! Oh my god Levy! It was impossible, you see he always bullied me and we always fighting, so why you concluded that Gray has a feeling to me?"

"Alright, now hear my explanation, you always told me that you and Gray always fighting no matter what. And the behavior of Gray that didn't want you to be friends with somebody or having date with somebody, I could make a conclusion that he has a feeling that if he didn't ruin your relationship with someone, he was afraid that you will be stolen away from him. He was just over protective towards his "things" here. And that precious "things" was you Lucy."

She listened to Levy's explanation seriously but something really bugging her after it. She didn't know anymore, if it was what he thought about her why he always made her suffer? Then Lucy believe that Levy just said those words in order to comfort her. Because she believes that, no one in this world will do that cruel thing if they really have feelings for someone.

"You're talking nonsense Levy-chan. There is no way Gray have feelings for me, instead he has a feeling for me, I didn't believe if he was a human with feeling in his heart," said Lucy coldly. Now she has got her old self back. Back to the emotionless Lucy.

"Wait Lu-chan, if you want to know the reason why Gray always bullied you and got his pranks on you the only reason was he tried to get your attention Lu-chan, you've told me that you and he were childhood friend aren't you? But if you wanna believe me or not, the choices is in your hands." Levy said while smiling towards Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shocking News

_**and finally i got the chance to write the chapter 2. So how is it? let me know what you think hehe =D**_

_**enjoy ^.^**_

**Chapter 2: The Shocking News**

5 days have passed since the accident of Lucy slapping Gray's face in the class. But somehow, it made the situation between them became awkward. Since that incident, they didn't fighting, but they also didn't talk to each other like they usually do when they were in the same class. Both of them just keep their mouth shut and let buried themselves in their own minds.

After what had happened 5 days ago, the image of Lucy with painful, hurt and sadness expression keep lingering around Gray's head. He himself didn't know why her appearance always popped up in his mind. Maybe, because of that accident he felt guilty towards her but, it wasn't like Gray who always feels guilt after he did a pranks on Lucy. But, after he saw the expression of her, the guilt started to come and filled his heart.

Because of he thought so seriously about this matter, until he didn't realize that he has been staring at her for a long time enough. "Hoi Gray, are you really interested in her?" teased Loke who sit behind him smirked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not!" he tried to defend himself but he already caught red handed by his classmate.

"I think I knew the reason why you ruin our date last week. You were interested with her, right? Just admit it already Gray Fullbuster," again Loke teased him with his smirk still appearing on his face. Hearing the word, he started to blush and he replied Loke without turning around to see him, if he was turning around and Loke saw the blush on his face, he believe that he has lost his pride as a man, "Geez! Whatever."

When the lecture hours ended Lucy just walk passed him without seeing him standing in there. Firstly, he didn't believe that today Lucy just let herself passed Gray without doing anything. Doing anything here means, she didn't trigger any fight for them to be happening. But, something urgent suddenly filled Gray's heart when she walked pass by him and he run to catch her then grab her hand. "Luce, we need to talk."

That was the first things she ever knew Gray speak with seriousness in his tone and he held her hand without force, she just feel a gentleness when he touched her hand and drag her along him. Lucy didn't know why she just nodded and agreed when he talked to him. But, she didn't have any options right? Whether or not she rejected him surely, he will make her to agree with him.

And now here they are, outside their lecture hall facing face to face. Gray let go of Lucy's hand before he speak, "Luce listen, I am really sorry for what I did last week." It was too fast for him to speak to the extent Lucy didn't know what he was talking. She linked her eyebrows and asked to him, "Wait, what you are talking about? I didn't get it since you were talking really fast."

_Oh my god, I really hate the stuff when I should repeat something that could make me blush_. He thought to himself. Somehow, deep inside his heart he didn't want to repeat what he was talking with the blonde but, if he didn't do that he was afraid if things around them never happened as before. So he took a deep breath and started saying what he already said to her a second ago but with slow tempo.

At first she didn't believe for what she heard and also she didn't believe the situation that happened on her today. All of sudden Gray grab her hand and dragged her to here, to listen an apology for Gray. But she never mistakes for what she heard just now that Gray has truly asked her for an apology. Especially he asked it with a sincere in his tone which she just heard it for a whole life she knew Gray.

Lucy just standing here in silence and blinked for a couple of times before she speaks, "Gray what happened to you? Are you sick?" She asked him with concern on her tone and touches his forehead. What she did just now successfully makes Gray blush, he tried to shove her hand and cover his blush but it was useless.

"Hoho, am I dreaming right now? Seeing the mighty Gray got blush and he even asked for an apology? Are you kidding me?" she giggling.

"Tch I am serious when I said apologize to you. And you Lucy Heartfilia! Stop laughing me!" he yelled at her while pointing her.

"But really, your expression is really cute!" Wait did she just said Gray cute? Well, it seems that what Lucy had said to him right now successfully made Gray blush even redder than before. But, honestly it was his first time to seeing her let out her emotion. Somehow, it relieved his heart. Just what got into him?

After the apology incident the normal day of them began. The 'normal' day here means days when Lucy and Gray always causing a trouble and always fighting to something silly. Like what they did now. Well, they supposed to be a partner in Volleyball when the sport period. If it was not Lucy who started the argument with Gray they should be a great team mate and could get A for their sports course. But it was too late. The sport lecturer has already given them E score for Volleyball, what a shame? As the result, they should get improvement exam for next week.

What had happening to both of them were affecting their performance when the lecture hours arrived. Because Lucy still thinking about her annoyance towards Gray and her annoyance towards E score in her P.E. course, now she cannot concentrate to facing her calculus quiz. As a result she got a bad marks again that was D. What a bad luck she had today? It seems not only her that got bad marks in quiz today but, Gray also get his bad luck. Because of he cannot concentrate as a result he got D for his soil structure quiz. It was their first time to get D in their academic record since we knew that Lucy and Gray was a very smart and brilliant people.

"Oh my god Lu-chan, what happened to you? It was rare enough to see you got D in calculus," Levy said full of concern. Lucy gave her a long sigh before she answer her question, "It was because of those pervert bastard!"

"You mean Gray?" she asked between her giggle.

"Why are you giggling? Geez! It was because of him I have a very bad luck today! First is P.E. because of he didn't listen my advice we got E for the Volleyball test, what a shame! And then this! Arrgggh…he just so annoying and always bugging my mind!" Lucy started to ruffled her hair into a mess because of her frustration.

"See, you are so funny lu-chan! They way you talked about Gray showed me that it seems you really has a feeling for him, just admit it already lu-chan!"

"WHAAAT?! NOOOOO!"

It was a very quite night in the Heartfilia mansion. Before the Fullbuster family came to her house to ruin Lucy's peaceful night to gain her inspiration to write a novel. She didn't know what was her family planned with inviting the Fullbuster came to their mansion. But surely, Lucy had a very bad feeling about this.

All of a sudden her mother came to her room without knocking and it was successfully made Lucy jolted in surprise. "Oh my god mom! Can you knock first before you enter my room!" she said in annoyance and of course still in her plain expression.

Layla just laughed seeing her daughter reaction. But, then she asked her to quickly change her clothes. "But mom, can I just met them with wearing this clothes? It was Fullbuster after all not like Papa's client or a royal family!" again hearing the words that comes out from Lucy made Layla laugh and smile. Somehow it made Lucy irritated and annoyed. _Geez! I couldn't believe it the woman that in my room is my mother._ That was what Lucy talked to herself.

She tried her best to shoo her mom away and she also tried to convince her mom that she didn't want to meet the Fullbuster because of she had something important to do. Well something important to Lucy here means writing her novel or just lazily laying in her bed. Moreover, the reason why she didn't want to meet the Fullbuster was there will be Gray for sure. And she didn't want to create much trouble again with him. A bad luck for one day in Fairy Tail University was more than enough for her.

But it seems her effort to shoo her mother away from her room was useless. Just what had gotten to her mother? And what power she had until Lucy wants to come with her to meet the Fullbuster with this cute wearing, it was like she wanted to go on a date with someone. Wearing a black curled skirt, pink polkadot dress with ¾ sleeves and she let he hair down beautifully with a pink head band. Just what their parents plan this time?

After Layla bring Lucy out of her room, then she started to guess something terrible? _Did my mother and father want me to go on a date with Gray?_ That was what Lucy thought. Then, she just shoved her head back and forth in order to erase the imagination of her and Gray dated.

Actually, her mother brings Lucy to the dining room which has been crowded by The Fullbuster and her father. _Just what is going on? Ah maybe a normal dinner, yes a dinner._ She said again to herself. When Lucy and her mother arrived on the dining room their chatter become silent and all of their eyes were focused on Lucy's appearance including Gray. Honestly, it made Lucy uneasy and made her blush a little.

"Nah, since the princess already came why don't we start the dinner party," said Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia and started to call all of the maids to bring them the food.

Although their parents seem enjoyed their dinner but for Lucy and Gray it was awkward. Especially for Lucy herself, she didn't know what she gonna do or what she gonna say to break the silence between them. If she permitted to go on rampage then she will stood up and said toward her parents that she hates being controlled. But the fact wasn't like that, Lucy was too afraid to do that kind of things. Moreover, there was another family with her and it was The Fullbuster, a best friend of mother and father. Besides that, she also had a pride to be protected as Heartfilia family.

"Listen all, I would like all of you to cancel all of your activity on the next Saturday," said Ur Fullbuster all of a sudden. Made everyone on the table looked at her in surprise.

"What so important on that day, honey?" asked her husband that resembles Gray face but he has short spiky hair. That was Silver Fullbuster.

Ur intentionally paused her explanation until silence enveloped them. Then she took a deep breath and said with a joy and happy expression written all over her beautiful face, "Because it was Gray and Lucy's wedding!" Lucy and Gray's eyes got wide after hearing this. But not only Gray and Lucy who got surprised by Ur decision but also Jude, Layla and Silver also got their surprise hearing Ur decision.

"Isn't it too early for them?" asked Jude.

"Yeah aunt Ur, we are still on the 3rd semester of our school," Lucy stood up. It seems that in her sentences contained her objection toward Ur decision.

Gray sighed hearing her mother decision. _Is she crazy or what? Geez! I didn't know what is she thinking about?_ Gray said to his self. Before he speaks to her mother he let out a long sigh again and takes a deep breath. "Seriously mother, actually what are you planned?"

"What am I planned? Of course I wanted to unite this family and the only way was with marriage. And, there isn't any problem right? Since our children have been known each other since they were kids!" hearing the explanation from Ur made all of the people in the dining table nodded except Gray and Lucy. Well maybe Ur could say that their children already known each other since they were kids but, the things that their parents didn't know is they always fighting for something small.

Lucy really wanted to object Ur decision but, she just cannot say it! The words that she wanted to speak just lingering around her mind without any will to be spoken out. This situation also not only happening to Lucy but Gray also. He also wanted to object his mother desires to put them up in a marriage. But something in his heart like restrained him to do so. It was like, a half of his heart felt happy about this decision. Once again, what was happening towards our Gray Fullbuster? It seems that he was really fallen in love with her, the blonde girl called Lucy Hearfillia. But, he just won't admit it.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Luck or Just What?

**_Hello again! i am back! and i am very sorry for the lateness of the story. It seems that i didn't have any idea to write while i am on the college. Moreover, i got a sickness called laziness lately. And thanks to god that the school days is over and i am on my holidays until end haha =D _**

**_Well, i hope you enjoy the story, and i am very sorry for all of the grammatical errors, please let me know if you found any of it. So that, i could learn, and fix it hehe =D i am also still a student that learn english hehe =D Okay, i think it is the time for you to enjoy and read the story. Thank you for your attention enjoy reading ^.^_**

**_And all the copyright of the characters is belong to Hiiromashima-sensei_**

**Chapter 3: Bad Luck or Just What?**

**Lucy POV**

After what had happened during the dinner time somehow, I didn't know what they are thinking about. I mean my parent and his parent. Especially aunt Ur, what had filled her head? I didn't believe it she said about our marriage for all of sudden and she even already prepare the event and date of our marriage. Oh my god! What had happened into my life? Why you always put me in trouble?

Because of that shocking news it made my mood bad. For who knows how long I have been lying in my bed, it seems that I didn't want to do anything. When I checked the clock, it has been already midnight. Oh my god! But, my eyes didn't want to shut and even my mind didn't want to take a rest for thinking the matter. Geez! I wonder if Gray also cannot put himself in rest. Oh my god Luce! Now your mind started to go crazy huh? Why you all of sudden thinking of that bastard! I am just wondering, if both of us really opposed the marriage plan by our parents why Gray or me didn't even say a thing?

For all of sudden, my phone rang. I wonder who is calling me at such this hour. When I looked at my phone homepage, how shocked I am find the name that I hates there. But somehow, I felt strange to find Gray calling me. If I am mistakes, it was really rare for me to get a phone call from Gray. Ah, maybe he was still bothered by his mother plan.

"Geez Gray! Did you realize what time is it? Or did you plan to bother my slumber?" I said pretend to be annoyed.

_"__I am sure you are not sleep yet Luce. If you were already sleeping, you wouldn't pick my call." _I could hear him giggling through the phone.

"Alright, you right, I cannot sleep! And that was because your mother's crazy plan! And by the way, why did you call me?"

_"__You are as noisy as ever Luce. I also have the same problem with you here, cannot sleep. I just didn't know what my mother thinking. Whenever I tried to ask her what her reason behind this she always said that it was for unite our family." _I am just listening until he stopped to take a deep breath.

_"__Then I am just thinking for myself, if we really put into marriage, I wonder what will happen to our family, I mean you and me." _For some reason I felt something very tight was binding my chest until I cannot breathe. From the way he speaks, I could tell that Gray didn't want to be in the same boat with me. Well, since us always fighting over something unimportant. But why I feel sad for all of sudden? Am I really that unwanted and am I really hated by Gray? But why I should think this over and over?

Realizing the long break that I take, Gray called my name, just made him sure that I am still there listening. "Yeah I am still here Gray," before I replied his words I stake a long sigh and took a deep breath. "Well you know Gray, at the very beginning I also wanted to oppose the marriage plan. But somehow, the words just didn't want to come out from my throat, did you have any idea?"

Once again, silence came trough me and Gray. Until a couple of seconds passed and Gray broke the silence, _"Idea huh? I didn't have one Luce. But, how about we give it a try? and let the time help us to find the idea."_ I almost couldn't hear Gray's explanation because he speaks it almost like a whisper. But surely, I could get what he said to me and it successfully made me blush. _What the hell with, __**'how about we give it a try?'**_. Did he want to make a marriage as a game? With Gray saying like that it was like he was going to let his mother plan come true.

"Wait a minute, so you said that you were agreeing with your mother's plan?" I said increasing my voice in annoyed tone.

_"__Listen Luce, it wasn't only my mother's plan but also your family. Don't you remember that our parents already make an agreement to make us married? Whether we will opposing their plan or not, the marriage plan will still goes on. Moreover, I couldn't imagine if suddenly on our wedding day I run away and got caught by my mother. You know what she will become when she was angry right?" _said Gray in his hopeless tone. It seems that, his explanation makes sense. Whatever we do to cancel the marriage plan, the wedding ceremony of Gray and me, will still happen. I sighed in defeat, "You were true, I just…..nothing."

"If you didn't have any business with me, I'll hang up the phone then. Good night Gray."

"Yeah, good night Lucy."

As the morning came, I felt something was shaking my legs so hard. But the sleepy me that was still in the sleeping mode didn't want to bother what was the thing that shaking my legs. Until then my ears catch my mother voices were calling my name many times. But I still keep my eyes shut. I let out a groan and started shoving everything that disturbing my deep slumber. Until something catch my rebellious hand and pulled it up.

When I opened my eyes how shocked I am when I found that was Gray with his playful smirk. Oh my god I really hates it seeing those smirks of him. Moreover, what is he doing here? I almost said his name when I blinked my eyes for a couple of times and found something different. Duh, it was my mother not Gray. How I even thinking of him!

"Lucy! Geez, it almost 8 already! Don't you have a class today?" said my mother in annoyance and she put both of her hand on her hip.

"What time is it?"

"It was 7.30 am!"

"WHAAAT! Why you didn't wake me up earlier?"

"I already did, but you keep moving your hands and leg like you wanted to kick and punch me!" Hearing my mother explanation made my jaw dropped. Did I really do that?

"Now go! Quick change your clothes! Gray already waited you downstairs!" mom yelled at me while I am trying to put my clothes. Wait a minute? Did she mention Gray? Oh my god! Now just, what is planned by my parents today!

Well, what my mother said was true. My brown orbs catch his figure was standing impatiently on the living room. One of his hands was waving at me, "For Mavis's sake! What makes you so long! I have been waiting here for almost 45 minute!"

"Hah! Who told you to wait for me?!" I said in annoyance but plain expression.

"I told him to come honey, you know for the next 5 days he will escort you to school until your wedding day come." Oh my god! Did I just hear that right? This man will deliver me to school until my wedding no I mean our wedding days come? Alright Lucy! Prepare your hell days with Gray Fullbuster for the next 5 days.

Now I stood next to Gray with my annoyed expression. Some veins started to appear on my head. For all of a sudden, Gray's hand was grabbing my hand and pulled me to come closer to him. Until then I felt he move one of his hand and embraced me. My eyes got wide in surprise and looked at him. But what I found was, he was showing his idiotic wide smile towards my mother and said, "Alright aunt Layla, I will take care of your daughter until she come back again to this house safely." My mother just smiled and nodded in response.

For a moment we walked out like that until we were in the Gray's car. I let out my long sigh like I was holding it for a long time. After he started his car engine I turned to face him with an annoyed expression. "What's with that attitude?"

"Just playing an act before our wedding day," he showed me his playful smirk. Ugh, that smirks again. When he showed me his smirks, I really wanted to punch him so hard. When I remember what had happened this morning suddenly made my face hot. I tried to keep myself calm but the hotness in my face didn't want to disappear.

"What act that for?"

"If I said for catching your heart, would you believe me?" here we go again. He started to tease me. And now maybe my face was already read like a boiled crab.

"Hoho look! You are blushing! If only I could take your picture while I am driving it would be great. Since you look so cute right now." Tch, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanna stop his teasing habit towards me. But somehow, inside me I feel something different. Like, I like that. Wait what? Oh my god Lucy! Just what had gotten into you?

I really hate him when he teased me like that. I pouted and folded my arms in front of my chest. A second after it, I hit him right on his arm. He 'ouch' me but I keep hitting him until he was in pain. Then I realize that what I did was dangerous enough since me hitting him while he was driving.

His car engine was stopped. Then I realized that we already on campus. Somehow, when both of us were getting out together from Gray's car, we got everyone attention. In their eyes, they said like _what happened with them? Are they started to going out?_ I started to pout when I walked beside him. Really, it was awkward. It was the first time for me to go together with Gray. It was before when I heard someone whisper something about us.

_"__Is it strange for me to look them together since, they always fighting against something unimportant?"_ I took a glance towards the curly girl and her short haired friend. I just sighed to my reaction. For some reason, I increased my walking speed and left Gray behind. Damn it! I just couldn't take all of their gossip. Then I couldn't imagine, if suddenly all of the campus know about our marriage.

For all of sudden, I could hear more of the crowds were whispering something about us. They even laugh when they looked at us, or they even showing us the disbelief expression on their face. I got my curiosity then tried to sharpen my hearing. I got shocked when I heard a group of people that consists 4 people in it, two girl and two guys were talking about our marriage. What? Marriage? Where did it come from? I took a glance at Gray who already on his shock.

Gray and I realized there was something wrong that happening on our campus. And that was right, right in front of our eyes there were a crowd, a massive one. They were standing in front of the bulletin board huddled with each other. When both of us arrived on there, all of the eyes were directed towards us. Honestly, the gaze made me really uncomfortable, and it seems not only me that feeling uncomfortable, but also Gray.

It was right after we arrived on the scene, we saw 2 familiar people. Gray and I exchanged our gaze. It seems what he think was same with what I think.

"What? Gray and Lucy will get married on the next Saturday?" said a woman with cowboy hat covering her blonde hair. I sharpened my sight to the lady with round hat and wearing black glasses then watched her carefully. Oh my goodness! Don't tell me it was my mother! Damn! What the hell she doing in here? Wait a minute, if It was my mother, then the raven haired lady with brown glasses, wearing a very big scarf, and looked like a high class celebrity must be aunt Ur, Gray's mother.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Well, isn't that nice? Since, they were childhood friends and always together whenever they are. Although, sometimes they fight but, aren't they cute. So, no wonder if they got married." Oh my god! Are they wanted to make us in trouble and shame? What a terrible parents they are! After they finished their chit chatting about our marriage suddenly, a blue haired girl comes hysterically with tears already filled her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO! It was a lieeeee! My Gray-sama will not marry anyone other than me! Huwaaaaaaaah!" It was Juvia. Gray's number one fans. I just shaking one's head back and forth then took a long sighed. I wonder, why the perverted and annoying Gray could have fans?

I just stood there dumbfounded. My eyes opened widely and I felt all of my body numb, I just can't feel anything. Until suddenly I saw Gray clench his hand, he gritted his teeth. It was like, he was annoyed. Suddenly, he walked passed through the crowd and rips the paper in the bulletin board. "That's enough mom, aunt Layla your jokes are gone too far, I am enough of this," I could hear an anger tone in his voice.

He walked away and left the crowd behind. For some reason, I take a step and follow him. But before I reach my class and Gray, for all of sudden Levy and Natsu stopped me. I could see a disbelief in their face. "I need an explanation," that was what Levy's said before grabbing my hand and drag me along with her and Natsu.

**Normal POV**

Because of the incident in the announcement board, Gray got everyone attention until he reach his class. As a reaction he just let out a very long and deep breath.

"Hoi Gray! Is that true? You and Heartfilia will be married? Hohoho, how cool!" for all of sudden Loke come and put one of his arms around Gray and make him choke.

"Geez, you almost kill me lion head!" he shouted out loud towards Loke. Instead of saying apologize, Loke just smiling widely towards Gray.

"But, you like her don't you? So what's the problem?" Hearing those words coming out from Loke's mouth make him surprised.

"What?! Are you kidding me? Whoa, it is impossible for me to fall in love with that stupid girl!" Gray denied. But here, Loke just chuckled at what Gray said. According to him, it was a matter of time for Gray to fall in love with Lucy.

Meanwhile in a very quiet place in the lecture building there was 3 people with different hair color were chatting seriously. Looking from their face expression it looks like they were discussing something very important. "OMG Lu-chan! How cruel of you, you'll be married before me!" said Levy pouted.

"But are you serious will be marrying that guy?" saking Natsu. From her talking tone, it seems that he was worried for his best friend happiness. Well, it was right for him to worry about Lucy, because for all this time, it was him who always comes beside her whenever she was bullied by Gray or it was him who always comes like knight in shining armor to help and comfort him whenever Gray hurt her.

Hearing Natsu's question both of the girl kept in silent. The blonde girl, subdue her head and inhale deeply before she rise her head to face her beloved friends and said, "I just…I don't know what should I do. Neither me nor Gray, we cannot do anything about our parents decision. Natsu, Levy, all of you know well about my family right? Especially my mother." Suddenly both of Natsu and Levy just nod in response hearing Lucy's explanation.

They really remember well what happened during summer break on the 11th grade of high school. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gray's parents and also Lucy's parents, they were go hiking in the mountain and spent their happy days in villa. It was Layla plans to match making Gray and Lucy to go hiking together in pair. Because both of them already know what Lucy's mother planning both of Lucy and Gray plus Levy and Natsu tried to fail the plan. But what happened then, in the end Layla know about it and for all of a sudden she was collapsing and hospitalized for over 1 week. It was still a mystery till now, is it real? Or is it only Layla's act?

Both of them just sighed in defeat.

"But really Lucy, I am the first person to against your marriage with him! He didn't deserve you! Thinking that those ice bastard always bullied you and makes you cry!"

"Wohoho calm down Natsu," said Levy tried to calming him.

Seeing their friend reaction Lucy just smiling to them. Somehow, her hearts feel warm and light after telling them everything. She is glad and grateful to have friends like them.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh my god it already 8.15 a.m.! It could be bad if I am late! I am going first then, bye!" said Lucy still waving her hand to Natsu and Levy.

When she arrived in the class it was grateful for her to come in the same time as the lecturer. Somehow, now she got everyone attention at her and she just smiling awkward towards them. But, when her gaze landing on the raven haired teen how unfortunate of her that Gray also looking in her direction make their eyes met. Realizing that, for a second later both of them were averted their gaze and mind their own business until what the lecturer said make them flinch in surprise.

"Well, good morning children! I hope that you were ready to accept your midterm calculus test. But before that, I am very surprised that one of the geniuses in this class can't give the best effort to the midterms test. I wonder what happened to you." For all of a sudden Lucy feel that her lecturer was looking towards her and she could feel something bad approaching.

For the first time in her life, she could feel her heart beat beating so fast when the lecturer said his student name one by one to come forward and receiving their calculus answer sheet plus the score written on it. When it reach Gray's name, she could see from her seat that happiness covering Gray face and she could hear clearly what the lecturer said to praise him. _Geez, I believe he got A again and after that he will rub his test result right in front of my face said he got an A!_

It was right as what Lucy's think. Right after that Gray walk black slowly and mock Lucy with showing his test result. It was a perfect score! And it just makes Lucy irritated. His facial expression saying that, _'Look I got perfect score! Could you beat that, huh?' _

When Lucy heard her name was called, her mind suddenly blank and her heart beat just beating faster than normal. Sweats were dropping from head to her toe. When she was standing in front of the lecturer and ready to receive her test result her lecturer said something to her, "I didn't know what happen to you Heartfilia, you are one of my brilliant student in here but, I quite surprised when I corrected your answers and you just got C."

It was right, what the lecturer said was right. She could read it by herself that C word appears on her answers sheet and her hand trembling. _Oh my god, tell me this is wrong, just tell me that I am just dreaming in a very bad dream._ "Is there a problem? Or are you sick during the test, Lucy?"

I just shook my head confirming that what he said was true and said I was fine during the test and no illness was approaching. "Maybe, it is not my lucky day. I will try my best later." I put my poker face again to say to him that I am fine and I am proud of what I am doing. But, actually it feels really hurt in my heart.

I walked back to my seat feeling gloom and I could hear everyone in the class was murmuring something about me and my bad score. _How could it happen! No way Lucy could lose to Gray! They were equal in brain! But she got C! I got even good score than her!_ That was all Lucy could hear when she walked by them towards her seat.

Once again, she keep put her poker face on her to deceive their friends and saying she was fine. Although, actually she is not, it was the first time in her life she get C in her test. She never gets the lower score than A- all of in her academic life was perfect until this. It just all of her life, her effort was shattering into pieces. And what make her so annoyed is even the class is over and the school over too they keep talking about Lucy's bad score. It was like what happened to her in the first lecture has been spreading so fast like an amoeba that breeds.

For all of the way back to the parking lot she could keep silent and put her poker face again and again. Before, for all of sudden there was someone who come from behind her and covering both of her ears. When she looks for who it was, how surprised is she? When she found the one who covering her ears was Gray Fullbuster. Her rival, her enemy, someone that Lucy hate. "Don't listen to what they said."

For a second Lucy stunned but then she realized that the one who stand right in front of her eyes was Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Then, Lucy shoved both of his hands off from her ears. "Tch, mind your own business." Then, she increased her walking speed from him and left him behind.

But suddenly, Gray stopped her and grabbed her hand. "Where are you going? Here, come with me."

For some reason, she just followed his lead and let him drag her to enter his car. It just the sound of _Maroon 5 – Daylight_ that accompanied their way towards their home. Until Gray broke the silent between them and said, "Hey are you okay? It is rare to see you quiet whenever we are alone."

"Huh, okay, okay what? I am perfectly fine. And what are you expecting to happen?" she said after wake up from her dream land.

"Geez Luce, it was a countless time you were spacing out like that. Is it relating to your calculus score?"

She let the 5 seconds passed without any sound escaped from her mouth until, "I am hungry, can we dropped to eat first?"

Lucy already on her 3rd bowl of eating her ramen beef and 6th bottle of alcohol. It was unusual for Gray to look this side of Lucy. If he remember correctly, He also ever see her in this condition and it was right after her mother scolded her for something priceless, and when she accusing him get rid of her science paper project during high school days. And he could conclude by himself if Lucy was in her stress state now.

"Huh, Hwhhat hwaryou lawughing wat?" _(What are you laughing at?)_

"No, I am not laughing at you, it just you are so cute." Wait a minute, did Gray just say that Lucy was cute? Realizing what he said just now make him blush.

"Huh, what? Are you saying I am cute?! Hahaha, you just know that I am cute right? The wholeeeee wooorlld know that I am cute and beautiful and sexyyy like a princess." Here we go, Lucy started to acted weird which catch everyone attention at the cafe.

"You just realizing that don't you, G-U-R-E-Y F-U-L-L-B-U-S-T-E-R." Before Lucy did any weird thing again, Gray took her 7th bottle of alcohol from her hand and said stop to drink to Lucy.

"Tch! Whey yhou! Hwhat are yaou doin'! gimme back my bottles!" protest Lucy still in a very drunk and mess state.

"Stop Lucy! You are drunk enough!"

"Gurreeey! You are so meanie! Why…why you always doing so mean things for me! HEY YOU! YES YOU! THE RAVEN HAIRED BASTARD! YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAYS IN HELL!" Lucy started to yell from the top of her lungs and pointed her fingers towards the guy in front of her. As the result, what Lucy did in the café catching everyone attention and make Gray felt uneasy.

"Oh my god Lucy! Calm down will ya?" Gray tried his best to reach Lucy's hand and calmed her but it was priceless.

"Nooo nooo! Let go of me! You better go in hell! I really hate you! Your arrogant face! Your all high and mighty behavior! What do you think am I?! Yeah, so what if you got an A and I got C! Have a problem with that?! YOU ICE BASTARD! GETTT OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU!" Seeing Lucy go in rampage make Gray stand from his seat and tried to handle and calm her down. Now, all of their attention was focused on the two of them. They will think that it must be a lover quarrel but actually that's not what happened.

Gray started to bring Lucy up on his shoulder and lock her with his right arm so that she wouldn't go wild more than this. Then both of them were out from the café after Gray said, "Hey mister! I put the bill on the table, just take the change!"

"Damn it! Knowing this will happen, I wouldn't bring you to eat luce." He said it to himself before he let out a very deep sigh.

Droplets of rain suddenly falling from the night sky after Gray and Lucy out from the café. Lucky them, they are already in the car before the hard rain got them wet. It was out of his expectation that this day would rain so hard. Moreover, the drunken Lucy that sits beside him still going wild because of too much alcohol effect. If this still going on, he cannot concentrate to his drive, and there could be a possibility they won't make it to their home safely.

"Lucy! Can you be quiet! For the heaven sake, I am driving in the heavy rain! Ouch Lucy! That's hurt! Get off your hands from my hair!" When he looked back straight to look the way in front of him, he almost crash the truck, it was lucky him to react as fast as possible then he stopped the car, taking a deep breath and feeling his heart race.

"I HATE YOU GRAY! I AM VERY HATE YOU! YOU TOOK ALL OF MY FREEDOM! MY LIFE! EVEN YOU STOLE EVERYONE ATTENTION AT THE CLASS WITH YOU PERFECT SCORE!" Lucy still goes in rampage and cursing the man who sit beside her. Gray never knew for all of the time he was with her, he never saw this side of Lucy, the side of Lucy when she let out all of her feeling and emotion. Then he knew that Lucy was smart, yes very smart in hiding her feelings and emotions.

"Tch, what so good about you! Now, you must be happy that you got everyone attention and praise! You even mocking me in front of the class saying you got an A! What so good about that?! ARE YOU HAPPY TO MAKE ME SUFFER!"

It was beyond Lucy expectations that for all of sudden Gray hug her and comfort her. Her brown orbs got wide in shock. "Look Lucy, I am sorry, I am sorry for being mean, I am-" Before Gray could speak any further than that Lucy cut him off and break the hug.  
>"Whoho, am I dreaming? The Great and Mighty Gray Fullbuster hugging me and comforting me? He even saying sorry to me. Haha, hey princess wake up from you dream!" Lucy said to him while punching her red cheeks.<p>

The annoyed Gray just let out his deep sigh and looking straight to the way again. _Tch, If this continues, it won't end._ When Gray tried to turn on his car engine, the car won't start. And he knows the reason why. "Damn! Why, at the time like this, I should ran out of the fuel, come on please be live, Ah thanks god!" _Ah now, I should search any lodge nearby. _Not long after that his obsidian eye caught a lodge nearby and he stopped his car engine.

"Huh? Why we stopped here gureei? It is not my house or you house either." Asked the drunken Lucy.

"Look, the rain is heavy, and my car is run out of it fuel. So, we should spent the night here or if you don't want to you could walk by yourself in the middle of the rain."

"Hic…hic…huh? You dare hic…to leave…a pretty woman like me? Hic…how meanie are you Gray!"

"Look Lucy! I don't leave you I said that- ah forget it! I will come back later."

"Hic…noooo! Don't leave me alone! How about if all of sudden there is a pudding monster hic….eat me…." What pudding monster? Hearing those words come out from her made Gray twitching his eyebrows and chuckled. "What?! Don't be silly luce! You should stay here, I'll be right back."

Before Gray out from his car, Lucy grab his arm and looked at him with teary eyes. It was like she's really afraid with the appearing of monster pudding approaching her and eats her. Because he cannot bear to looks at Lucy's expression then he bring Lucy with him.

"Ah no no! The rain droplets got me! Hic! I am infected! Hic! I am infected! Hic! It was a matter of time till I become monster pudding and eat you! Hic! Gray stay away from me!" As the result both of them got wet because of the rain and now the inn keeper looked at Gray from head to toe. Wondering why he could get this wet, whereas if we think logically the distance of his car and the inn door is very close.

"Mister, do you have vacant room with 2 single beds?"

"Wait I'll search it for you uhm… wait a minute, the room with 2 single beds is run out sir. But we have a vacant room with king sized bed, that's the only vacant one in this inn." Hearing the explanation from the inn keeper made Gray inhaled deeply and let out a very long sigh. "Alright there is no choice then, I'll book that one."

"Ok, please sign here mister." Guide the old looked inn keeper. After Gray signed the guest book, the old looked inn keeper whispered towards him. "Hey mister, is that blonde lady over there is crazy? Since both of you were here she kept talking to the standing lamp."

Before answering to his question, Gray averted his gaze towards Lucy and shook his head in disbelief. "Geez Lucy…., she is drunk, and she is crazy when she is drunk."

"Ok then, this is your room key, room number 110 is on the second floor. Should I guide you there mister?" said the inn keeper.

"No thanks."

"Come on Luce, we've got a room." Gray grabbed Lucy hand but Lucy don't want to move from where she stands. "No Gray! Miss. Fairy told me that Monster Pudding was in the room that you booked, hic."

"Lucy listen, there is no Monster Pudding! And there is no Miss. Fairy it was the standing lamp that you were talking to." Gray tried to explain the real situation toward our drunken Lucy. But Lucy still conscious in her mind only. As the result, the debate war between Gray and Lucy started.

"Miss Fairy and Pudding Monster are exists! Look Miss. Fairy was in front of you hic… and she won't forgive you hic…since hic…you doubted her presence hic…" said the now annoyed Lucy.

"Oh god! Tell me I am crazy now! Okay listens Miss. Fairy who standing there I'll borrow Lucy and prove to you there is no Monster Pudding or whatever monster it is in our room." Said the annoyed Gray towards the lamp that standing right in front of them. Before Lucy could argue with what Gray said, he already put Lucy on his shoulder and started moving towards their room. The old looked inn keeper just laughing in joy seeing what had happened in front of him. "Ah…young couple these days."

For all along the way to their room Lucy keep saying about Monster Pudding or whatever monster it is that stayed in their room. She was trying so hard to release herself from Gray. But it was no use. "Graaaay! Let go off me! Hic…hic….hic….you didn't know what monster existed in there! Hic! Hic…they will eat us alive. Gray you meanie! Hic."

After they arrived in their room, Gray just put Lucy in their king sized bed and here their eyes were met. For a second both of them got stunned and the color of red started to cover Gray's cheeks. "if there is really a monster in this room, it would be me or you."

But something weird started to envelop between them, especially Gray. For all of sudden, Gray saw a glimmering tears were formed on Lucy's beautiful eyes. And he wondered what had happened. "I…I never bullied you or even do something evil to you hic...but why? Why you always did that to me Gray? What's hic…what's wrong with me? Do you really hate me so much? Hic…do you really want me to vanish forever from this world hic…? And why…why…even in the calculus test, I couldn't make any revenge to you? If only I got an A, a very perfect score….yes a very perfect score like you did. You won't mock me and show your perfect score with your arrogant face that I hate hic! You just so mean! I HATE HIC…I HATE YOU!" She started to punch Gray topless chest. Wait topless chest? Since when he did not wear any clothes on beside his boxer?

For a moment he let Lucy punch him as much as she wants and he let her cry on him. He supposed to comfort her but instead of comforting words that out from his mouth. It just a sigh that comes out from him and he bring his arms to hug her and let her tears make his bare chest wet. For all of this time, she buried the pain. She never showed any emotion to anybody, she even never complained about anything, she just pretend to be strong and put a poker face to lies to everybody said that she was fine. And now, Gray started to know that it was all a lie. She was not ok. And it was because of him.

_**Hoho, it seems that the situation become hotter after this. So what will happen next? just stay tune and wait for my next chapter hehe =D thank you for reading my fanfiction please be kind to leave me some review to supporting me to write hhehe ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sickness

**Chapter 4: Sickness**

**Normal POV**

It looked like the storm last night already stopped. Although the sky is still dark but, everything started to go normal again. But, it seems everything will be on the same state in this room. The room that supposed to be their place to protect themselves from the heavy rain last night.

And in this room, there were two people sharing the same bed. They were a raven-haired boy and blonde-haired girl. It seems, one of them was not aware what had happened last night. Until the blonde started to gain her consciousness and saw there was someone in front of her with a very muscular body giving his warmth to her. For a moment, she just blinked her eyes and wanted to sleep back. But, after she looked up and seeing his face sleeping peacefully, she started to jolt up from her deep slumber. Because of a sudden movement from her sleeping state, it makes Lucy's head become dizzy.

Then she started to look at herself only wearing her pink bra and pink pants. Not only that, she also seeing someone who just sleeping with her was topless. She started to curse herself and wondering what had happened. "YOU! YOU ICE BASTARD! GET OUT OFF HERE!" Lucy started to kick Gray that still in his deep slumber. As the result, he got up in respond of her kicks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Lucy pointed her fingers towards Gray while one of her hand tried to covering her semi-nude body with the blanket.

"Oh you already up, Luce hoamh…good morning."

"GOOD MORNING?! DON'T JUST GOOD MORNING ME YOU JERK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND….AND….WHY….WHY WE ARE-" Lucy stuttered.

"Why we are on the same bed? You really didn't remember anything, did you?" Gray smirked towards her and started to reach her slowly. "Or should I tell you what had happened last night in detail?" Gray said with his teasing manner. Now, both of them could feel the warmness because the contact of their skin touching. And now their faces just inches apart, and it successfully made Lucy in shock and blushed.

"I wonder, are you really forgotten what had happened last night or are you just pretending?" Gray smirked again towards her.

"Whaa…you…you are too…too close. And I…I really didn't have any idea why…why both of us…here."

"Too close you said? We were even closer than this last night." Gray whispered it to Lucy's ear which made her flinch and blushed so red.

"You even marked me here and here. You are so aggressive, Luce." Gray smirked again towards her while he showed her the kiss mark that she made. She couldn't believe with what she saw in front of her. Was that truly her who did that? _No it's impossible, how could he and I?_ But for some reason she started to remember everything, and it successfully made her head in pain.

**Flash back**

….

….

After Lucy's let out all of her cries, silent started to envelop both of them. But it didn't last long, until for all of sudden she giggled and it made our Gray looked at her in horror. "Wait? Why am I crying and told you all of this?! Haha, it's ridiculous. Moreover, I am better than you in everything! Hic…maybe, this is just my bad luck and the fortune goddess just exist there to help you. Hic! I know all of that Gray Fullbuster! Hic…as you know, it is impossible for you to beat me the queen of the _underworld _(*?) and I will beat all of the humanity that exist in this world! Including you Gray! Hic…" As hearing her last rambling, he twitched his eyebrows and has a conclusion if the alcohol started to take her control again.

Now, Lucy started to stand from where she sit and push Gray to go away from her. As the result, Gray almost fall from the bed but, luckily Gray could gain his balance. For almost a ten minutes Lucy keep rambling about being the queen of underworld and wanted to conquer the human world. She even said, the human world is too hot to be live and she even saying that she was standing in the middle of fire.

"DAMN YOU THE FILTHY HUMAN! YOUR WORLD IS TOO HOT! AND NOW THIS YOURHIGHNESS WILL COMMAND YOU TO FREEZE THIS WORLD OR ELSE I WILL SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!" Shout Lucy and pointed her finger towards Gray. While Gray tried his best to calm her, she started to open her clothes and throw it. Which, make her only wear her pink bra and pink pants. Gray's eyes got wide seeing what in front of him. And now, Lucy wanted to get off her bra from her. But before she could do that, Gray catch both of her hands. "Oh my god Lucy! What the hell are you doing?! Please wake up to your senses!"

"Who are you? Hic…you dare to give a command to the queen of underworld like me, huh! Just die and got to the hell!" Lucy started to kick Gray's leg and tried her best to release her hands from Gray's lock. As the result, both of them lost their balance and fall to the bed with Lucy on top of Gray.

"HUAHAHAHA! NOW I AM FREE! JUST BE READYYOU'RE YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU FILTHY HUMAN!"

"OH NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT HUMAN! YOU ARE MONSTER PUDDING! GO AWAY FROM HERE! DON'T EAT ME!" Lucy started to punch Gray with pillow and bolster. Gray keep dodged Lucy's attack and still tried his best to gain Lucy consciousness. But the results still the same.

"For heaven sake! Wake up to you senses Lucy! Oh god! What should I do to wake you up?!" Gray tried to catch both of her hands but it always slips away from him. Lucy even, hurt him with her nails which made him flinch in pain. _Damn, I wonder why she could be this strong!_

"Alright, if this is not working to make you die, I'll do what Miss. Fairy suggests me to do. PUDDING WILL DIE IF WE EAT THEM! HUAHAHA BE PREPARED TO VANISHED FOREVER FROM THIS MORTAL WORLD MONSTER PUDDING! I WILL EAT YOU RIGHT AWAY!" Hearing what Lucy's said made Gray's eyes got wide in shock. He wanted to stop what Lucy will do after that but it was too late. Lucy already attacked him and started to lick his neck, suck and bite it like a vampire. As the result it left a red mark on there. She is not only stopped there but, Lucy started to move to another place, that is his collarbone and stop to his abdomen.

_Damn! I couldn't bear it anymore. It will be bad if it is keep continuing. _Right after that Gray could see an open chance and he reversed the situation with taking the main control. Now Gray was on top of her, pinned her down and locked her movement. What he did next was beyond Lucy's expectation. For all of a sudden he kissed her forehead and said gently to her, "Stop it right now, or else…I'll be something dangerous." For a moment, silence started to envelop them. Until then, Gray could say her facial expression changing to something soft and she even give him a beautiful smile, and then hug him tight.

"Uwaaaah, Mister Teddy Bear! I didn't expect you to come here. I am so lonely, could you sleep with me and hug me tight until morning?" For a moment Gray thought that this ruckus will be stopped. But it was totally wrong. Gray only blinked his eyes and returned her hug. And this story will be the reason why these people that really hate each other could sleep in the same bed and hugging each other until morning.

**Flash back end.**

After successfully recollecting her lost memory, now all of her body was trembling. How could she didn't remember all of this memory? Now she looked at him, and he looked back at her with his playful smirk. "Have you remembered it all, luce?"

For a moment she didn't response for what Gray said to her until then, Lucy started to look at him sharply. "YOU DAMN BASTARD! GO AWAY FROM HERE FIRST! I WANT TO CHANGE MY CLOTHES!" She began to throw everything at him but instead of going, he even got closer to her and looked right into her eyes. Gray even could see her blush clearly. "Why should I go? You and I even be husband and wife next Saturday. If you want to change, change here."

Hearing what Gray said to her make her blush become redder automatically. And it successfully made him laugh so hard. He even said to Lucy that she was cute when her cheeks are red like a tomato. "Alright I won't tease you anymore, there is a bathroom over there you could use it to change your clothes or even bath. I'll enter after you." Said Gray to Lucy while he was wiping the tears that formed in his eyes because of the laughter. Right after that, Lucy grabs her clothes from Gray's hand and run as fast as possible into the bath room.

Inside Gray's car, Lucy could see that it was already past noon when they were left the inn. Her head still hurt because the effect of alcohol she drank last night. But she started to wonder to herself, how many did she drink until she was going insane like that? And the most important thing is that she even missed her class today. Well, not only Lucy that missed the class but Gray too. And it made everyone in the campus wonder, where they've gone.

Now, both of them were heading towards their home. After Gray arrived at Lucy's house, both of them were surprised when they saw all of their family on there, and worried expression was appeared on their face.

"Lucy, my child! Where have you been!? I tried to reach your phone all night but you didn't answer it, I even called your faculty and faculty trustee but they didn't have any idea where have you been." Layla said while hugging Lucy tightly. Tears already formed on her eyes before they were falling down. Gray started to curse himself, he wonder why he could forget to tell both of their parents that they were trapped because of the heavy rain and run out of fuel?

After Layla burst out her tears and hug her beloved Lucy. Ur and Silver also come to hug Gray tightly. "You know, how worried we are? Why you didn't call me or told me what happened?" said Ur between her sobs.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you what had happened last night. Both of us were trapped in the heavy rain, and moreover my car was run out of fuel. So, we decided to search the nearby inn and stayed there."

For a moment, silence started to envelop and a surprising expression started to appear on their parents expression. "Ahem…so you say, you and Lucy stayed together in an inn just now?" asked Silver to his son. And Gray replied it with a nod. Just now, their worried expression becomes happy and joyful expression. Especially Layla, her eyes were glimmering with light and she approaching Gray, and held his hand which made Gray looked dumbfounded.

"Oh my future son in law, if I knew my daughter was with you for all this time. Then I wouldn't be so worried right now." After that, Layla whispered something to his ear. "Is there something happen to both of you?" Gray just sighed in response. He wanted to say to her that a lot of something beyond his expectation was happened but, if he said that it was the same with you dig your own grave.

On the other hand, Lucy felt so irritated with her situation right now and she decided to leave all of them and entered her room which made everyone wonder what had happened to her swing mood. "Geez mom, that's enough! I am tired and I am off, don't disturb me until I am out of my room."

**Gray's POV**

On the tomorrow morning we acted as usual at the school even in the class and acted there was nothing happen. But, it didn't last long until, our friends started to wonder what had happened to both of us till we absent the class. "Whoho look who is here, our precious and brilliant Gray Fullbuster!" that was what Loke said before he punch my arms.

"You were absent on Physics class yesterday, even Gildarts sensei as your faculty trustee wondering where you about. And what made me curious is, not only you were missing but Lucy too on the same day. Is she relating with your absent in the class yesterday?" I jolt in surprise hearing Loke assumption. But here, I must look calm so that, he won't accuse any weird things to me. "Where did you get that? Of course not, I have diarrhea yesterday. So, I couldn't go anywhere."

"Hm…..but I also wonder about what is that red thing on your neck. Is that a kiss mark?" Loke smirked and give me his smiling tease. Oh no! I even forget that thing, yet I wear an open neck clothes like this. I started to curse myself for not realizing that simple things. I just smiled weirdly at him. "Ehehe…..why you said that? It is not, I got this thing because of a mosquito bite me."

"Ah…., I know it already, and the mosquito is Lucy right?" I wrong to assume that Loke will stop his tease after I told him my fake explanation. Instead of nodding his head for agreement, he just kept teasing me which made me blush like a boiled crab like now.

"What? You are talking nonsense, Loke."

"Look your face was all red hahaha. But you know, not only me that have been realize about the thing on your neck but, the whole class already did. You should give your thanks to me that I am asking to you and you could give your explanation. But with them, they are just imagining thing like what I said before."

Well, it was right now all of the eyes in the class staring at me with weird looks and they were giggling. How come I couldn't realize it? I believe this day will be doom day for me.

Then it was when I could feel someone slapped my shoulder, "Come on dude! Even there were witnesses that yesterday you were going out with Lucy after calculus class. Just admit it already!" once again he was laughing until he sat on his seat.

"Hey, I always go home with her, since it was my parents order." Now, I started to feel irritated. Oh my god, why I felt so hot suddenly? I just wanted to vanish from this world right now.

**Normal POV**

It was already umpteenth time Levy looked at the clock and her cell phone. It was like she was waiting someone to come but actually that someone didn't come till now. Her worried expression was illustrated clearly on her face. Which made Natsu a pink-haired boy that sat besides her looking at her troubled expression. "Hey Levy, what's wrong with you? You seemed troubled."

"It was already our third class but Lucy hasn't shown up not only today she missed her class but also yesterday. I am just worried," said her while looking at him.

"Seriously?!" he said with his high pitched note, which made everyone in the class looking at him including the lecturer.

"What happened Mr. Dragneel? Have you found a formula to fix this problem?" said the lecturer while pointing out the problem about rotary object volume with a chalk on the board.

"Ehehe no sir, I am…I am just surprised…tha…that the problem is so difficult to solve." Then Levy just chuckled hearing Natsu's excuses.

"Maybe after the class was done we could give her a visit," He whispered to her while once in a while looking back at the front where the lecturer stood.

"Yeah."

"By the way, when your class is completed? If it is me I still have 1 more class for today and it will be end on 1 p.m."

"Nah, we will visit her after 3 p.m," said Natsu retorted.

**Lucy's House**

5 more days left before Saturday. Lucy just hopes that the day never comes, how come her parents just decide with whom she marry? And in such a young age? Knowing the news just made everything what she planned was wrecked. You know, she already have a plan to married on 25 but the next Saturday she just only 19 even she still need 1 more year to turn 20. She even didn't know what the Fullbusters thinking. They just made the idea without asking Lucy's agreement first.

Now, her head just got dizzier than before. She even didn't have any energy left to move her body. All she felt were pains attacked her whenever she moves. When she averted her gaze to the clock that hanging on the walls it pointed at 11 o'clock in the morning. Lucy even forgot that she have 5 hours of classes to be attended since 8 a.m. in the morning. Today she just wanted to rest. But, whenever she wanted to shut her eyes, her eyes were hurt like something burned inside it. Did she just have a fever?

Then Lucy could hear her mom shouting her name and the door opened revealing the blonde women. "Geez LUCY! What are you doing? You even skipped you breakfast, don't you have a class today?!"

"I just want to rest mom, my head dizzy." She replied like a zombie. Now, Lucy could even feel something acid was escaped from her stomach to her esophagus which made her want to puke.

"Oh my god, what happened to you? For god sake! You are burning." Layla walked to her side then touched her daughter's forehead with her hand. Then suddenly, Lucy jolted from her laying position and down from her bed to run inside the bathroom. She let everything out from her stomach. Now, all she could feel was something acid around her mouth. Maybe it was the consequences for her because she hadn't eaten any food since last night.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Layla came to her with worried expression illustrated on her face. She kept rubbing her daughter's back while Lucy kept puking everything out from her empty stomach.

"I feel weak." Lucy started to stand by her own but fall after a sec.

"Hey, be careful luce." Layla helped her daughter to stand up but Lucy tried to shove her mother's hand and tried to stand by herself. Now her appearance completely like zombie who just awaken from the grave. Her blonde hair was all mess.

When she sat on the bed her mother brings her drink and chicken porridge to eat. Lucy just takes a bottle of water and drinks it right away. Made the water remaining half in the bottle. She felt like, her burning stomach cooling down. But, the neutral pH of the water that she drank can't neutralize her acid stomach. A moment after it, she wanted to puke again. Now her life was totally like in hell.

"Oh my god Lucy, you wanted to puke again?" Lucy just nodded weakly.

"But at least eat this food first, you need to eat."

"Bleeh. It felt like acid, I don't want it." Lucy put down the spoon back to it place.

Lucy's stomach started to grumble again, then all she could felt was something acid escaped again from her esophagus. Moreover, her head felt heavier than before, plus she felt all hot over her body.

"I will go downstairs and called Silver to come with Gray too." Hearing Gray's name escaped from her mother's lips just made her wanted to puke again. If she recalled, it was him who made her sick. If she hasn't accepted his offer to go home or eating in that café, she wouldn't have got drunk and running wild under the heavy rain. But right now, Lucy was not in the state to rebel her mom. She just wanted to stay silent and save her little energy.

5 hours later, when it was the time for Lucy to go rest, she could hear something loud from downstairs. Well, thanks to her bedroom's open door, if she didn't mistakes the voices was belonged to Natsu and Levy.

"Aunt Layla, how is Lucy?! I heard that she was sick." Natsu got panicked and just barged in the room after Layla opened the door for them to come in.

"Oi Natsu, behave we are in someone house." Erza said while punched Natsu's head making him _ouch-ed_ himself.

Layla giggling reacting to Natsu behavior, inside her heart she felt like she was happy knowing that Lucy had friends like them. "Ara…ara…Levy-chan I thought that it was only you who came to visit Lucy. But, there's Erza and Natsu too, oh my god Gray! You also came I thought that you didn't come since your father only come alone to check Lucy's condition."

Hearing those words Gray just stood coolly, though actually he felt something knocking his heart which made his heart beating _'abnormally'_. But hey! Of course he didn't come together with his dad since he had to attend his classes. But for some reason, he didn't know why he decided to come to visit her. Since his dad's text this afternoon he just decided that he won't come to visit her. Yet, he was sitting in Lucy's living room with Levy, Natsu, Erza and Lucy's mom.

"So what happened to Lucy by the way?" asked Natsu who already lost his patience.

"Oh my god, I didn't know that you really worried about Lucy's condition, son." Layla said while glancing towards Gray for a sec. _Great, I just didn't know what is your plan today? aunt Layla. _Gray said to himself while sighing.

"Yeah, because she is my best friend!" said Natsu confidently while showing his teeth.

_Tch, best friend my ass. _Gray said to himself again while turned away his face.

"I am so worried about her since she hadn't replied my text and my call this morning. And also she didn't come to class yesterday too. When you told me that she got sick through the phone, it made us more worried. But, we really intended to visit her to check on her condition before we knew from you that she was sick," explained Levy.

"Lucy is really lucky then to have friends like you, you want to look her? But please don't be shocked since she was in her worst appearance."

"Lucy, your friends are here to visit you." Layla said while knocking her open door. When they first enter Lucy's room it was like they were entering haunted room, since there was just a little bit light who came through the closed curtain. Moreover, the smell of typical aromatherapy oil was tickling their nostrils.

"Is it me or I feel something astral present in this room?" whispered Natsu to Erza.

"Yeah, it is too spooky." Erza replied while she grab Natsu's arm for all of sudden.

When they were in front of Lucy's bed the first one who jolted in surprise was Levy and Erza. "Hoamh…..who?" Lucy squinted her eyes, her hair was a mess like a lion, both of her eyes started to look like a panda. But, in Levy and Erza's eyes Lucy was like a supernatural being who just awaken from the grave.

"Waaaaa!" they shouted in unison.

"Is…is that you, Luce?" asked Erza who still hugging Levy.

"Oh, Erza, Levy, Natsu and…." When her brown orbs saw Gray's figure stand next to her mother made her wide awake. Oh no, why he was here? She thought that he wouldn't be here since he was supposed to come with his father. Lucy even found that Gray was giggling or actually hold his laugh due to Lucy appearance. Oh no, this one guy really know how to make Lucy irritated.

"Wh…why this person also here?!" she pointed out.

"Ah Gray-kun also worry about you." Layla said gently towards her daughter.

"You really look like a zombie you know." Gray commented, which made Lucy blushed. Hey! Why she blushed? Knowing that Gray still laughing Lucy threw hit him with pillow in order to shoo him.

"You, you go away! I don't want to see you!" Her energy just comes up right away.

"Oh my god! My head dizzy." Natsu caught her in a right time before she falls from her bed, which made Gray grunted.

"Hey Lucy, be careful or you will fall."

"Ah thanks Natsu, I just didn't expect this idiot to come."

"Lucy! It is inappropriate to say like that!" yelled Layla.

"Yeah…yeah…."

"Oh my god Lucy! You really are in the bad shape you know and you are also burning." Levy commented while touched Lucy's forehead.

"So what happened to you?" asked Erza who already sat beside her.

"Uhm…stomach acid? At least that was what I felt since I woke up."

"I will leave you all here, if you need something just go downstairs." Layla said before leaving them in Lucy's room.

After Layla go downstairs, somehow Lucy's room became noisy. Thanks to Natsu and Gray who always fight whenever they met. Especially if it was about Lucy. "Why are you here Popsicle?!"

"You just made Lucy worst, you know!" Natsu folded his arm.

"It was up to me, you have no right to ban me!" Gray retorted.

"What?! Of course I have! She is my best friend!"

"What did you say flame brain?!" Now their head were collided.

"Now you go away!"

"No, it was you who go away!"

A vein started to pop out on Erza's head. Then she hit both of the male head until they were in pain. "I thought that you were friends." Erza started to emit her evil aura which made everyone shiver.

"Of course we are friends! Natsu! Gray!" They said in unison while hugging.

"I wonder why they are always like that, whenever they met." Levy sighed, but Lucy just giggled somehow she found that Natsu and Gray were cute.

When Gray got the chance to stay close to Lucy, he whispered something to her which made her surprised. "I am sorry." Lucy didn't even know why he said sorry to her. It was rare to see Gray like that. If she could remember, he was the last person to say sorry if something happen or we could say he was _'A man who always right'_.

Without saying any words again after he said sorry to her. He just stood up and walk away, leaving her dumbfounded didn't know what had just happened. She even didn't believe that it was Gray who said that word to her.

**_-to be continued-_**


End file.
